1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to femoral components for implantation in a hip arthroplasty.
2. Prior Art
Despite some early successes in utilizing bone ingrowth implants in hip arthroplasty, an implant commonly known as an AUSTIN-MOORETM.TM. femoral stem, and more recently a BIO-MOORETM.TM. modular endoprosthesis system, have continued to be used for the treatment of elderly patients who suffer femoral neck fractures. Certain problems and short term complications, however, are inherent with the use of both the AUSTIN-MOORETM.TM. and BIO-MOORETM.TM. femoral stems. For example, the implant is only available as an endo prosthesis and as such it is not modular for options as a total hip or biarticular. Also, there is often progressive acetabular cartilage resorption and protrusion of the endoprosthesis into the pelvis. Further, neck length adjustability is lacking in this device, thereby often necessitating a change in the patient's leg length with an alteration of abductor function. Finally, these earlier appliances come in both fenestrated and solid design, requiring the maintenance of a greater inventory than is required utilizing the implant of the present invention that is selectively configured as fenestrated or solid.
Additional to its being alternatively configured to be fenestrated or solid, it can also be press fitted or cemented in place. Further, it is not anteverted and thus the same unit can be utilized as either a right or left implant; it has a tapered neck that affords the surgeon, by an appropriate head selection, with the ability to adjust for both leg lengths and abductor tension; and it can be used as a bipolar, as an endoprosthesis, and, as necessary, with an acetabular component as a total hip. While the present invention utilizes new instrumentation, their use by a surgeon requires only slight alterations from their current surgical techniques.